Freezing Point of H2O
by UtopianAtom
Summary: A blizzard leaves the guys snowed in at the university.
1. Chapter 1

Leonard barges in to the Sheldon's lab. Sheldon has his back on the door and he seems to be pondering on some equations written on the board.

Did you check out the news yet, Leonard asks.

No, I've been working on this equation for six straight hours without any breaks, but I think I'm close to a major breakthrough. If you just leave me alone for a couple of more hours, I can solve this and take one step closer to my Nobel prize.

OK, but before I hand you your Nobel, look at the feed from the campus outside.

Why, I don't care what the is outside, this is far more important. And not just for me, but for humanity. Maybe even to the survival of the human species.

Did you guys see what's happening, Raj and Howard ask together, running in to the room.

As I already said to Leonard, I don't care what is happening outside. You are all interrupting me so off you go. Go outside and join whatever is going on there and leave me alone.

OK, then look at this, Raj says and holds his phone facing Sheldon. There was a freak weather pattern that first went to the mountains in north and then started moving towards us, extremely fast. And before anyone could predicted it, it was on top of us. Look at the picture Sheldon, it's snowing.

Yes, it looks like a nice winter wonderland. Now get out and let me work.

The snow is already a feet thick and more is coming. After the blizzard there is a high pressure front with cold weather that will leave the temperature below freezing point, which means that there is a good chance that the snow will be on the ground for the next couple of days, maybe even a week. The news are saying that roads are already closed and people should stay where they are.

But it is Friday and after I'm done with this equation, I will be going home to have a nice relaxing weekend.

Good luck with that, walking in two feet of snow. And I or any one of us can't drive you because as you heard, the roads are closed.

Sheldon walks to the corner of his office and opens the cupboard. Luckily I have prepared for this, I have my emergency backpack right here, he says and pulls out a big backpack from the cupboard.

You have a backpack and supplies in case you get snowed in and you live in California, Raj asks.

No, I have an emergency backpack for earthquake situations since that is the disaster most likely to hit us.

So you don't have any winter clothes in there, Howard asks looking a bit cold.

I have some clothes, but mostly I have rations, radio, extra batteries, flashlight, rope, maps, knives, a handgun and other survival stuff I ordered online.

You have a handgun in there, Leonard asks? You can't buy guns, that's illegal. Do you have a permit for that?

Yes, and my mother gave this gun to me when I left Texas. To keep me safe, she said. And advised me to use it in emergency situations only. And after thinking about that for a second she took the gun away from me and locked it in her gun locker. But I saw the make and model so I went and purchased one for myself. For emergencies like this.

But Sheldon, there won't be any wolves or polar bears wondering outside to get us, Raj says. Right guys, I saw that one movie where Earth goes back to ice age and in that movie there were wolves.

There aren't any wolves or other wild animals outside to eat us, so just leave the gun in the closet, Leonard says. We can't leave this building anyways, there is too much snow so looks like we will be stuck here for a while. It's six o'clock so most of the student and professors have already left. The cafeteria and vending machines should have plenty of food for us to last. But just in case we should go and get some food from there. You know, in case any other people stuck in here come to the same conclusion and go there to gather food.

 **Borrowing the characters from TBBT (and my first story here)**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang sees on the hallway some shadows running in the distance.

Why are people running towards the cafeteria, Raj asks.

They find the answer to the question when they open the cafeteria doors. There are three dozen people in line to the cafeteria, everyone having a tray full of food, snacks and soft drinks. The boxes which were full of muffins and sandwiches are empty now. Some shrink wrapped food is still on the cold shelves as well as water bottles. Leonard grabs all the food and water he can fit on the tray and goes to the end of line. A security guard is standing by the line.

Everyone can only buy what you can fit on the tray. No hoarding, he speaks with a loud voice. Raj grabs candies and rice paddies.

Really, rice paddies, asks Sheldon. Those have practically no energy and taste like styrofoam, he continues. He has his camouflage backpack on his back. Sheldon grabs magazines and places them on his tray. In case I get bored, he says to Howard who is watching with his mouth open.

Maybe you should buy some more food just in case, Howard says. In case you run out of your supplies, he continues.

Others near them stop and look at Sheldon who looks up to the the ceiling and tries really hard to think he is invisible.

What supplies is he talking about Cooper, Kripke asks. He is standing in the line a couple of places in front of Leonard.

I don't know what that he is talking about, Sheldon answers looking awkward and gives Howard an evil eye.

OK, gotcha, Kripke winks and whispers: We can talk later. You have to promise me 20 percent or I tell everyone else what I think I know is going on here.

Sheldon looks Kripke, then looks at Howard and shakes his head. He starts running away from the cafeteria, leaving his tray with magazines on the counter. Nobody is following him.

Must reach own lab and barricade myself in, he says to himself. And note to self to run more often, he says with an exhausted voice. Sheldon reaches his lab and closes and locks the door behind him. He starts to drag the desk towards the door to barricade himself in with it.

Should we go after him, Raj asks in the line, eating a red licorice candy. You go after him Leonard, after all he is your roommate and best friend.

Nice try, Leonard asks and remains in line. They wait for their turn to pay and after all have done so they walk back to Sheldon's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

They knock on the door.

Sheldon, are you in there, Howard asks.

Go away, you can't come in here, I've barricaded the door. There are lots of heavy objects blocking you from opening the door. The objects reach the wall on the other side of the door, so by applying simple physics to this problem I've created as impenetrable barricade as I possibly can for the door.

Sheldon, do you have a bathroom in there, Leonard asks.

No, but I'm one step ahead of you, I have a Mr. Bucket, a portable toilet here with me, Sheldon says and holds a big bucket in one of his hands and a foldable chair with a hole in the middle in the other hand along with two toilet paper rolls.

I have everything I need to survive right here and tell Kripke he can't have his 20 percent cut of it. It's all mine, I'm planning to survive this.

Hi guys, Kripke says walking past the guys. What is Sheldon up to, he asks and takes a sip from the steaming coffee mug.

He has barricaded himself in there, thanks to you. He thinks you are here to take a part of his food.

No, I would never do that, Kripke says. I have lots of food he says and shows a plastic bag with food in it. I just wanted to mess with him, you know how it goes. He is always so nice to me. You know what I'm talking about, right guys? He is always so nice and polite. Why do you want to hang with him. I've got some sandwiches in my lab along with some Bunsen burners. And a couple of nice ladies studying for PhDs said they will be stopping by soon. You know, because I got the heat on in my lab. What do you say guys, wanna come with me or stay here with Sheldon?

Cold air hits the hallway and everyone shivers.

We're coming with you, the guys say and walk away.

Sheldon is laying on top of his desk, with a glass pressed against the door.

Traitors, going with Kripke, he whispers and looks at the corner where Mr Bucket is placed below the folding chair with a hole in it.

I can make it without them. Now I have time to finish the equation, he says to himself and looks the the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard, Raj and Leonard enter Kripke's lab and the temperature in there is pretty high.

Why is it so hot in here, do you have all your Bunsen burners burning or did you left your laser on, Leonard asks.

No you silly, I planned to get snowed in so that I have a chance to meet some nice ladies. Once they arrive here, they'll notice how nice and warm it is in here compared to the cold hallways. It might be actually so hot in this lab that without removing some clothes this place is pretty uncomfortable.

Good plan, Howard comments. I thought about doing something similar, before I got married you know, he adds.

Hi guys, hi Kripke, girls say from the lab's door. Here we are. When you said you have a lab you didn't say how big and well equipped it is, one of the girls says. I hope you don't mind, Madeline and Joyce also wanted to come and check out your lab. And eat some of the sandwiches you were talking about.

The more the merrier, as you can see I found some of my friends from wandering in the hallways as well and invited them here.

The girls walk in to the lab. Kripke smiles to Howard who smiles back.

Hi, my name is Maxine, what is your name, a blond girls asks from Raj.

Raj nods to the girl and slides next to Kripke, leaving the girl standing. You don't happen to have any alcohol in here. Beer, vodka, whiskey, anything will do?

Of course I do but I was planning to take it put after a while. You know. Inviting the girls to a drinking game too early might scare them away. But the booze is hidden in that cabinet, Kripke whispers and points at the green cabinet. Raj opens the cabinet, takes out a flask and takes a sip. He slides back next to the blond girl.

My name is Raj Koothrapali and I study the stars. And space, you know. Did you know that we are all made of stars?

No, I didn't know that, Maxine replies. But stars are in space and we are here, how can we be made up of stars, shouldn't we be on fire or something?

Kripke raises his hand in the air behind so that only Raj can see it. He mouths your welcome to Raj.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Sheldon looks intensively at the equation on the board.

I have all the time in the world and nobody is bothering me, why can't I solve you? I'm smart, I should be able to solve you so easily that I can barely call it solving, it is more like just writing you out. Solving is reserved for activities that are related to problems and you are not a problem. So why can't I solve you, Sheldon asks from himself.

I need to take break, he says and then looks at the barricade and the rest of room.

2 minutes pass.

Sheldon has covered the board with a blanket. I can feel you taunting me through the cloth, stop looking at me, he shouts at the board from his chair. He has his laptop in front of him. Maybe I should Skype Amy, he says to himself. I'm actually surprised she hasn't called, the girls must be so worried about us guys being stranded in our offices. Sheldon opens Skype and select Amy from the list to call.

Amy answers, without video.

Hi Amy, why don't you have the video on, is the snow storm slowing down the Internet, Sheldon asks.

Yeah Amy, why don't you have the video on, says a woman's voice on the background, who Sheldon recognizes as Penny.

I hear Penny is there with you, how did she get to your apartment, is there less snow there, Sheldon asks.

No, we're having a small meeting in your place, Penny shouts from the background. Sheldon hears a glass being set on a table and fridge opening.

Why are you in my seat, Sheldon asks. And I thought you would be worried sick if I'm OK. I might be dead you know, eaten by wolves or walking in the blizzard risking my life trying to get home, you know?

We're all fine, Bernadette says from the background and turns the video on. Sheldon sees the girls sitting on the sofa and drinking wine.

You are having a party. And I was right, you are in my seat, Sheldon says. Penny, get out of my seat.

OK, Penny says, then stands up and sits down again. Oh, but you have to come here and make me get out. But you can't because you are there in that little screen and I'm here, she continues.

We're having a great time here Sheldon, so don't worry about us. But we gotta go now. Bye, Amy says and stops the video call.

Sheldon looks at the laptop screen and looks angry. He tries to call Amy again, but her Skype status changes from free to busy and his call is not answered. He tries to call her for five more minutes, but after that Amy is not online anymore. Sheldon tries to call her phone, but gets no response.

Wait until I get home, he says and starts removing the barricade in front of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon enters the hallway where the temperature is much colder than he anticipated. He hears laughter and yells from down the hallway. From the direction of Kripke's lab. He has packed all of the food to his backpack, except for a couple of things that he hid in the office. Sheldon sneaks the hallway to the door of Kripke's lab.

He takes a mirror from his pocket and uses it to look through the small glass window in the door. Who has a window in their door, he says to himself. A door is supposed to shield your room from other people's gazes and keep the heat in. Having a window in a door is basically the same as inviting people spy on your personal life. Or trust people enough that they don't spy on you through the window in the door. Which they will because people can't be trusted.

Sheldon sees people dancing in the room and sees his friends there, too. He moves his head to the window to have a better look inside the room. The window is a bit unclear and foggy but he can see his friends dancing. Sheldon waves his hands to get Leonard's attention but the window is so steamy that he suspects his friends cannot see him. Sheldon opens the door and notices just how warm it is in there.

It's like a sauna in here, you are going to ruin the door and moss and fungus is going to start growing here, he says. The others don't take too much notice of him, still dancing to the music.

Leonard, he says waves, but Leonard keeps just dancing. Leonard, Sheldon shouts louder and waves his hands in the air.

I can't hear you, the music is too loud, Leonard yells as a reply.

What did you say, I can't hear you because the music is too loud, Sheldon yells back at Leonard.

Leonard shrugs his shoulder and gestures he cannot hear what Sheldon is saying. Sheldon sees the speakers where the music is coming from and turns the volume down.

Much better, you don't mind if I have a short conversation with Leonard, do you. Leonard, you have to take me home. Penny is on my seat and ruining years of work. That cushion was just perfectly shaped, I had used so much energy to shape it to my specifications.

You have been sitting on the cushion for 10 years and left you print on it. I would not call that adding your specifications to it.

You may call it what you want, but I really need to get home, now. Please, I'll owe you one. And besides, I will be also saving you from probably a lethal disease you are going to get by staying that long in this lab with all this moisture. Can you think of all the things that are now floating in the small water molecules in the air that have been sitting on the ceilings and floors for all the years? If I remember correctly, this lab used to be a bio lab studying exotic diseases before Kripke got it.

What, is that true, the girls ask, sounding scared.

No no, that is definitely not true. He is just trying to get Leonard to take him home, but your lies don't work. And besides, it is still snowing so the roads are still closed. Go talk to the climate guys, they visit the poles all the time and should have gear for weather like this and leave us alone, Kripke says.

But the girls were having a party in our home and messing with my seat and your idea is actually pretty good. Looks like this department has some hope after all and I'm not the only one contributing to the cause.

What is this you say about a party, Howard asks while still dancing slowly by himself.

That sounds very interesting, Raj says. He is dancing with one of the girls.

The girls were having a party, I reached them on Skype a while ago. But gotta go now, bye, Sheldon says and leaves the lab.

Should one of us go with him, Howard asks. If he decides to walk home or something? Leonard, you live with him, you go.

No, I think I'll wait in this warm lab instead. He is a grown man, he knows what he is doing.

He is going home because someone else is sitting on his sofa seat, Raj says.

Dammit, Leonard says and walks behind Sheldon.

Wait, he yells. I'm coming too. Or at least stopping you from doing anything stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon enters a lab owned by the climate scientists. There are people gathered around a screen in the lab.

Oh good, there you are. No doubt you are studying this weird weather right now, making scientific observations that help the mankind to predict this kind of weather better. So that normal people like me who don't know as much about weather as you, know when to be ready and go home early from work.

What, one of the guys asks and moves a bit so that Sheldon sees the men are cartoon from TV.

You aren't studying the weather outside, he asks.

No, we see this all the time in the arctic. Once you have seen a blizzard, or have seen them all. It is better to stay inside a warm building, eat something and have good time with your friends.

I hope you can help me. There is an emergency and I need to get home as fast as possible, Sheldon says.

Oh no, the guys say and turn away from the TV. Is you wife OK at home, is she giving birth? Women are always giving birth when there is a natural disaster, a bearded scientist comments.

No, his wife is not having a baby and there isn't a emergency Leonard says appearing behind Sheldon.

That depends on your definition of emergency and from my point of view I'm having an emergency which requires an action to be taken.

Someone sitting on your seat is not an emergency. No lives are in danger and no property is going to be destroyed. You will live after this.

But she is ruining the work I have done for a decade.

Is she burning your scientific articles at home or, wait, did I hear you right. She is just sitting on your seat? You physicists are weird, he says and returns to watch TV with the other guys.

You guys don't mind if I borrow some of this arctic equipment, Sheldon asks and points to the jackets and pants hanging on the wall from hooks.

Those are actually pretty expensive so we do mind. It's like if we asked to borrow your laser, one guy asks without turning.

I have a laser Sheldon answers. The guys turn to look at Sheldon.

If you borrow your laser, we can borrow you our gear.

That is Howard's laser, not yours.

It's university's laser on loan from NASA and I know where Howard keeps it hidden.

Sheldon runs away and returns in a minute carrying a laser.

One high powered laser, here you go he says and tosses it to the bearded guy.

Gee, thanks, the man says. Sheldon starts putting on the winter clothes.

You are walking there, you can't walk there. It's over fifteen miles, you won't make it.

You can borrow our snowmobiles if you want, they are in the shed outside, a man yells from the laser which the men are learning to use. Sheldon puts the goggles on.

I have to do this, he says to Leonard and walks through the door into the blizzard before Leonard has a chance to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon opens the door of his apartment. His face is almost white and frost has accumulated to his clothes, making him look like a walking icicle.

Sheldon, how did you get here, Amy asks from the couch. You could have been killed, there's a blizzard outside.

You are in my seat, Sheldon says to Penny and points to her.

Penny is sitting on Sheldon's seat as Sheldon begins to fall forward, collapsing to the floor.

Please get out of my seat, he whispers from the floor.


End file.
